Mark Mardon
Mark Mardon, known as Weather Wizard, is a villain and bank robber appearing in the TV show The Flash. He is also the quaternary antagonist in the first season. He is the older brother of Clyde Mardon, who had weather manipulation powers. Mark, like his brother, also had these powers after surviving a plane wreck caused by an partical accelerator explosion at S.T.A.R Labs and later returns to seek revenge for his brother's death. He is played by Liam McIntyr. Biography Months later after the plane crash and Clyde's death, his older brother Mark, who survived the plane crash and now had weather manipulation powers, returns to Central City to avenge his brother. He first goes to a morgue and tortures a coroner using his powers in the form of hailing, asking for the name of the cop who killed his brother. After getting the information (which was Joe West), he then kills the informant Mark then later attacked Joe and Barry Allen (The Flash) while they were driving using lightning which hits the truck behind them. Joe and Barry barely managed to escape. Mark later confronts and attacks Joe at the police station once again using lightning. Joe was saved by the Flash and Martin escapes. While the cops were at one of his hideout, Mark kidnaps Joe and brings him to the pier. He then creates a tsunami, forcing Joe to watch and tries to destroy the city with it but was stopped by the Flash as he ran so fast that he went back in time. Afterwards, Mark was then captured by the Flash (using his future knowledge) and was locked up at S.T.A.R Labs. During his first night in the Pipeline, Mark grew unhappy at Cisco Ramon's choice of The Goonies for movie night, and he and the other metas voted to instead watch the film Mean Girls. Mark also requested that Cisco place half a bottle of bourbon on his brother's grave on Clyde's birthday. After being sedated by having knockout gas sprayed in his cell, Mardon was moved out of STAR Labs in a truck with the other meta-humans. He and the other metas awoke and began squabbling, with him in particular picking a fight with Kyle Nimbus. However Leonard and Lisa Snart sabotaged the truck, and Mardon and the others escaped, with him striking down the plane meant to take the metas to Lian Yu with a lightning bolt. In the ensuing battle, Mardon used his powers to hit the Flash with another lightning bolt, knocking him to the ground. He and Roy Bivolo approached Barry as Jake Simmons was about to kill him, but Simmons was killed by Leonard. Snart then recruited him and Roy Bivolo to the Rogues, and the two metas left together. Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Humans Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Torturer Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army